Black Butler
by Ryuzaki11
Summary: Ciel and his butler are assigned to uncover a dark secret at a school. (Um second edit story and I know I'm probably still failing but bear with me lol. Plz review it if you liked it and hated it, or if you just hated it I appreciate both. This is my first Kuroshitsuji story :3 try to enjoy Oh and btw the story was a little rushed, sorry :p


Black Butler

There was a boy who had a demon butler, he attended to his every need and did his bidding without regret or questions. But recently the butler's young master has had to attend a public school in order to appease the Queen's wish. He was to seek out a group of terrorists who have been kidnapping young kids and selling them as prostitutes to other countries. You see the young boy was the Queen of England's guard dog, he carried out her orders and made sure there was peace in England. When he wasn't attending the school he stayed in a manor a ways from the city with his butler, and three servants. Sebastian Michaelis was a demon butler's, he formed a contract with the boy long ago and vowed to obey and follow his every wish until the day he collected his soul. Ciel Phantomhive was the young master's name, he was spoiled mostly but that didn't bother Sebastian, Ciel wanted to protect his Queen and the people from any threat that came their way, he didn't fear his butler but thought of him as a close friend even if half the time he didn't show it. Mey-Rin was the maid's name, Bardroy and Finnian were her two other servant friends. Together all of them served their master with great pride and joy and kept the Phantomhive name in the highest of standing.

Due to the circumstances with the schooling Sebastian had to enroll as well and pose as a student so that he was able to keep an eye on his master at all times. Whoever the terrorist group was they were sure to target his master when they found out who he was.

Girls were always flocking to Sebastian though making it a bit of a hassle but not impossible to keep tabs on Ciel. Ciel just told people that Sebastian was his older brother so that they didn't question why he was always around him, most of the students were quite fond of Sebastian and Ciel, all except the principal and a few of her staff who didn't know why an Earl would enroll in a public school, but nonetheless they had no choice but to accept it and treat them the same.

**Toku High 10:50am History Class**

The class was quiet as they listened to the teacher's lecture, Mr. Bower was tired of teaching but he tried to keep a happy face on when in front of his students. Since Ciel has been in class he's been impressed with his level of knowledge. Ciel has been answering practically all of his questions with great ease and he's even corrected him a few times embarrassing him infront of his students. He couldn't say he was exactly happy with that even if the boy was right but every time he would try to silence the boy he'd get a death glare from his butler.

But today had been slow for the most part so Bower had no choice but to be content with that. The students were asked to write an essay from what they learned from the lecture and turn it in tomorrow morning. They were given the rest of the class time to work on an outline for the paper.

Ciel- *yawns*

Sebastian- Perhaps sleeping early should be taken into effect.

Ciel- What are you talking about, I'm not tired…I just don't feel like doing this idiotic paper.

Sebastian- But you can do it.

Ciel- Can you believe the stuff they teach here, it's like child's play.

Sebastian- It should be easier for you to focus on your main goal then, hm?

Ciel- I suppose so.

A girl came up behind Ciel and gave him a hug then she did the same to Sebastian, a guy tagged alongside her. These were people who talked to Sebastian and Ciel every day for some reason.

Tory- Hi Ciel, I missed you since yesterday.

Ciel- I told you not to hug me like that.

Tory- Sebastian why is he such a meanie?

Sebastian- That's just the master's way of saying hello, don't mind him.

Tory- I still don't get why you call him master if you're his brother.

Dave- You wouldn't understand Tory, it's old-fashioned talk, besides they are from England.

Tory- Didn't you say he was an Earl or something?

Dave- Yeah, you've never heard of the infamous Earl Phantomhive?

Tory- No, I don't think so.

Dave- Forgive her Sebastian she's a little slow today. And Sebastian…did you do something to your hair, you look cuter. *touches his hair*

Sebastian- No, you ask me that every day. *moves head aside*

Tory- Don't touch my Sebastian Dave, he doesn't swing your way.

Dave- Well maybe he'll swing my way someday.

Mr. Bower- Alright now, you all should be working on those outlines. Rick please watch the class while I'm gone.

Rick- Will do sir.

The teacher left the room and Rick stood up on the table.

Rick- Alright listen up everybody, as you guys know we have some new people at our school. *points at Ciel and Sebastian* I just want them to feel very welcomed as long as they follow the rules here.

Sebastian and Ciel looked over at Rick.

Rick- We don't like any of that English talk ya understand? There's no tea with your crumpets here either.

Some of the students laughed but Tory and Dave shook their heads.

Tory- Stop being an asshole Rick.

Rick- And why don't you blow me.

Dave- Don't talk to her like that.

Rick- Hey Dave, when you're threw getting fucked by your dad then you can talk to me.

Dave tried to run over to Rick but Tory stopped him.

Sebastian- There is no need for that…I assure you we mean no harm to those who show respect.

Rick- Respect? *jumps down from table* You all hear that, respect? These people haven't been here a year and they think they deserve respect.

Random guy- Rick they haven't done anything.

Rick- Shut your face!

Ciel- Tch, what a joke.

Rick- What was that? You say something shorty?

Tory- Rick don't…

Ciel- You mean to intimidate me, don't make me laugh. If you're smart you'll hold your tongue.

Rick- *laughs* Hold my tongue? I keep telling you, we're not in fucking England so speak like a regular person you dumb fuck!

Sebastian stood up and started towards Rick.

Rick- Oh no I think I'm in trouble now. *laughs* What are you gonna do?

Sebastian- I'll give you the option of apologizing first before I mop the floor with your face. *smiles lightly*

The class was tuned into the discussion more now that Sebastian threatened Rick, they taunted him by making oohs and aahs at the butler's remark. Rick's groove was turned off since nobody was on his side anymore, he turned to Sebastian noticing his eyes change to a dark red and it startled him to the point where he peed his pants. The class burst out laughing not noticing Sebastian's eyes changing color and just figured Rick was intimidated by the man.

Rick- Leave me alone man, I'm sorry. *covers his private area and runs out of room*

Sebastian turned to look at Ciel who only nodded back to him and he took his seat. Lunch came soon after and students crowded into the cafeteria. Sebastian and Ciel wanted a table to themselves since there were so many but people only wanted to figure out what made Rick pee his pants when Sebastian approached him, their table was the center of attention. Ciel would never eat school lunch so of course Sebastian prepared him a packed lunch, he pulled out some hot tea that was kept in a thermo bottle and poured Ciel some.

Random 1- What did you say that made him pee on himself?

Ciel- Will you all please give us some space, there is nothing to say about what happened.

Tory- Come on Ciel, you have to say that was impressive. I'd expect nothing less from my Sebastian.

Dave- I wish I could do that, Sebastian maybe you should give me a private lesson on how to do it.

Ciel- *shudders in disgust*

Sebastian- Perhaps not.

The principal entered the lunchroom and the crowd grew quiet and moved out of the way as she made way to Ciel and Sebastian's table.

Mrs. Conway- My, how are my two newest students? I hear you've made quite the ruckus in history class.

Ciel- That ruckus could have been prevented had your student known to control his ego.

The students were shocked by Ciel's remark to the principal, no one ever talked back like that to her before, if they did they were usually sent to the office or suspended, or attacked by security guards. One of the guards pointed his baton at Ciel but Sebastian smacked it away.

Sebastian- Please refrain from aiming your weapon at the young Earl.

Guard 1- Mrs. Conway, these boys are from England, I don't know how they do things over there…*gets in Sebastian's face* but over here we keep our mouths shut and obey our elders regardless if they're right or wrong.

Sebastian- Even if it means harming one's reputation?

Guard 1- The hell you saying boy?

Mrs. Conway- That's enough George thank you. I see we have perceptive students and might I add very intelligent. But let's keep in mind that curiosity killed the cat. A quiet student is a happy student here in Toku High. *looks at both Sebastian and Ciel*

Ciel- …Doesn't seem too happy.

The students were just intrigued by what was going on between the principal and the two new students.

Mrs. Conway- I beg your pardon, this is the best school in the country.

Ciel- Not the way I hear it, can you explain the random kidnappings in the past few years 36…40….what was it again Sebastian?

Sebastian- 50 students sir.

Ciel- And there it is, 50 students kidnapped from this institution.

The students listening were shocked, there weren't aware of that big a number of students who had disappeared.

Tory- Mrs. Conway you said the kidnappings had stopped after the first two. Why is this still going on?

Other students began throwing out questions to her and her guards, she tried to keep her composure.

Mrs. Conway- They have stopped, these two just haven't been here long enough to read the papers.

Sebastian- I never cared much for propaganda.

Mrs. Conway- This conversation is over, now this will be the last I hear of this…understand?

Ciel- …

She walked off.

Guard 1- Watch yourself ya hear? *leaves off with principal*

The day came to an end and Sebastian drove the young Earl home, but halfway through driving Ciel fell asleep. Sebastian carried him inside and placed him in his bed, he set his homework assignment on his desk so that when he woke he didn't forget it. Sebastian prepared dinner and finished just in time as the Earl woke, he sat down for dinner and read the paper.

Ciel- Can you believe that lady, she's obviously covering up something.

Sebastian- Is she now?

Ciel- You think I'm wrong?

Sebastian- I think you're letting your first impression of her get the better of your assumptions. You should spend a little more time observing her emotions, when you mentioned the kidnappings she didn't even seem surprised.

Ciel- You're thinking she's covering for someone?

Sebastian- Maybe not so much covering, but defending her husband perhaps. "Mrs." Conway wants to keep her husband's name as clean as can be.

Ciel- You think Mr. Conway is leading her into thinking those kidnappings have stopped? Seems liable, but of course I'll need you to look further into Mr. Conway and his work.

Sebastian- As for the terrorist groups?

Ciel- I'll ask around, just make sure you find me something I can work with.

Sebastian- Yes, my lord.

The manor was quiet after all the chores were given out to the servants and they returned to their quarters and slept. Sebastian entered the Earl's room just to make sure he was sleeping then left to his own room till morning came. Sebastian had the servants up early preparing the beds and cleaning and cutting the lawn while he dressed and fed the Earl. Ciel sat at the table eating while Sebastian prepared the car for departing to school.

Sebastian- Young master it's time to leave.

Ciel- Already? *looks at clock* I dread going to that school.

Sebastian- Perhaps today will be better, you never know.

Ciel- That'll be a change.

Arriving at school Sebastian could see out front a bunch of students were waiting outside. There was an ambulance truck and someone being rolled away on a stretcher. Sebastian and Ciel went over to see what happened, Tory and Dave met up with them.

Tory- Ciel you're finally here.

Ciel- What happened?

Dave- I heard a teacher freaked out and had a heart attack.

Ciel- Freaked out?

Tory- Mrs. Conway and he were talking in the office and then they went to the back, that's when he had his heart attack.

Ciel- *looks at Sebastian*

School was cancelled for the day after a long meeting saying farewell to a dear teacher, Tory and Dave wanted to hang out with Ciel and Sebastian, of course the young Earl didn't want to but Sebastian talked him into it saying they could have a chance to get some answers from them. They went to a nearby café and got some drinks and sat at a booth.

Dave- Toku High has never really been perfect no matter what Mrs. Conway says, the staff always acts weird when she or her husband is around.

Sebastian- Weird how?

Tory- Just last week when a fight broke out between janitor Czeh Jankof and cafeteria lady Trumbull, the principal brought in the guards to break it up. The guards were about to take the guy away since he hit her first but then Mr. Conway stopped them from doing it and blamed it on Ms. Trumbull even though he wasn't around to see anything.

Ciel- Why would he take the janitor's side?

Dave- Well I don't know if you know it but students have been going around saying how Czeh and Mr. and Mrs. Conway do dirty business with him.

Sebastian- What kind of business?

Dave- The kind that makes you mind your own business, you know what I'm trying to say?

Tory- But no one knows if it's true.

Ciel- When did Czeh show up working at the school?

Tory- He's been here for a few years I hear, I just showed up like last year.

Dave- But I think he's been working on some bad things man, those kidnappings that have been happening, I wouldn't be surprised if he was behind it. He is an Arab after all and I heard that he liked girls really young, he's even dated a few students.

Tory- You guys aren't thinking on like turning him in are you?

Ciel- Of course not, it's not like we're spies or something.

Dave- Tory they just curious, I mean I'd be curious too if I were a young hot innocent boy *looks at Ciel*…or a hot dangerous devil…*looks at Sebastian*

Ciel- I'm tired Sebastian, take me home.

Sebastian- Of course, please excuse us.

Tory- Aww do you have to leave now Ciel?

Ciel- I'm afraid so, there is much work for me to do.

Tory- You didn't finish your paper already?

Ciel- Hm? No, not that…I just have other things to take care of.

Sebastian- My dear, please allow my master to leave now. We will surely see each other again tomorrow. *smiles lightly*

Dave- I just love the way you talk Sebastian…I'll be looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.

Sebastian just ignored his comment then left with the young Lord, they returned to the manor but soon after Sebastian headed out to do some detective work, snooping around and trying to get to the bottom of what really happened at the school. While Sebastian was out a visitor came by the Phantomhive manor asking to see Ciel, Mey-Rin told the visitor he wasn't available but he pleaded to speak with him. Mey-Rin knew better than to let a stranger inside and so she sent him off but he gave her a note to give to the Earl.

Mey-Rin- *knocks on Ciel's door* Master, I've received a letter addressed to you, yes I did!

Ciel- Come in. *looks at the black envelope* Who is it from?

Mey-Rin- *looks all over the envelope* It doesn't say.

She passed him the letter and he opened it revealing a typed sentence in strange writing, it was some sort of language Ciel couldn't understand, he figured Sebastian could decipher it when he returned.

Sebastian took the liberty of sneaking into Mr. and Mrs. Conway's home while they were throwing a party for some guests. He thought it was strange that they would have a party right after returning from work where a teacher died. He was able to make his way through the crowd without being noticed until Mr. Conway stopped him recognizing him from somewhere but he couldn't pinpoint it because he was a new student. Sebastian of course wore a disguise instead of dressing as a schoolboy or his usual butler outfit.

Mr. Conway- I don't recall inviting young boys to this sort of party. *smiles grabbing his shoulder*

Sebastian- I'm here with my mother and father, I apologize if you weren't informed beforehand.

Mr. Conway- Oh no need to be sorry. *pats his back* You look mature enough to be here with grown folks.

Sebastian- May I ask what's the celebration for?

Mr. Conway- It's a thing my wife and I do yearly, it's a secret. I have guests to attend to, please see yourself around as you'd like. *walks off*

Sebastian watched as he walked off then returned to getting as much information as possible before heading out. Sebastian returned to the Phantomhive manor soon after, he went to the Earl's room and found him looking over some papers.

Ciel- Have you found enough to convict a man?

Sebastian- I think so. *smirks* He pulled out some documents showing transactions between Mr. Conway and other foreign countries, these transactions were shipments of things sent in bulk. But every shipment was sent to Afghanistan, Pakistan, and other countries close by all delivered from the Conway residence.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian quickly.

Ciel- Whatever these shipments are they're being sent directly from Conway's place of residence. He's keeping whatever he's selling to these terrorist right in his house. Sebastian, did you get a chance to check the lower levels?

Sebastian- I did, but I couldn't get far.

Ciel- What happened?

Sebastian- To get inside it would've called for more than a key, he has something kept on high lock down. Security cameras, barred cages, even beds placed on floors.

Ciel- *bangs fist on desk* That pig is testing out the products firsthand before sending them off.

Sebastian- Seems that way.

Ciel- Tomorrow we nail him. *hands Sebastian the letter* I need you to tell me what it says.

Sebastian- Has the young Lord forgot to read already? *teasing*

Ciel- Very funny, but it's not in any language I can understand.

Sebastian- *looks at the writing* …it's written in Arabic.

Ciel- Arabic?

Sebastian- *reading* We've got our eyes on you Earl of Phantomhive, if you wish to live you'll keep quiet like a good student…*sighs* Even in another language it's sad to read a poorly written letter.

Ciel- Who means to threaten me?

Sebastian- Why everyone, you should be used to it.

Ciel- I'm not surprised, I just want to know who it is.

Sebastian- And we will find that out like we always do.

Ciel- Sebastian, you will protect me at all times, that is an order.

Sebastian- *kneels bowing head* Yes, my lord.

Throughout the rest of the day Sebastian kept the servants busy with work while he finished his chores of cleaning up around the manor. Mey-Rin and Bardroy met with Finn outside for a quick drink since it had been so hot out today, they didn't want to spend too much time sitting and drinking otherwise they'd hear it from Sebastian.

Bardroy- *wipes forehead* Man it's hot out today…

Finn- I'll say, I've been sweating since I woke up…now my clothes are sticking to me.

Mey-Rin- *thinking about Sebastian*

Bardroy- I think Mey-Rin here is feeling the heat, poor thing's been silent since she sat down.

Just then a car pulled up infront of the manor and out stepped three gentlemen, the three servants stood up on guard not knowing why guests had arrived unexpectedly.

Mr. Conway- Good evening.

Bardroy- *eyes the guy* Yo.

The two men followed Conway as he walked towards them.

Mr. Conway- I'm looking for a Ciel Phantomhive, I'm the assistant principal at Toku High and would like to speak with him.

Finn- Our master is busy at the moment but I can…

Mr. Conway- I'm afraid it's important, it regards his progress and could affect him staying at the school. Please…go and get him.

Mey-Rin and the others didn't know if they should turn him away since they knew Ciel was doing something important at the school. They allowed him to go inside and Mey-Rin went to find Sebastian while Finn showed him to the Earl's room.

Ciel wasn't exactly happy about the unexpected visit but he knew he had to play along now anyways, perhaps this would be the best time to nail him. Mr. Conway had his men stand guard outside while he and Ciel talked inside the room.

Ciel- You must forgive my servants, had I known you were coming I would've had Sebastian prepare a light lunch for you to eat.

Mr. Conway- Oh there's no need to go out of your way, I appreciate them letting me in and you accepting my visit…I know it was unexpected.

Ciel- It was, but since you're here what can I help you with?

Mr. Conway- I'm curious as to why you choose Toku High as your school.

Ciel- *smirks* You came all this way to ask me that?

Mr. Conway- I think I can help you out while you're attending a new school.

Ciel- Had I known we'd be having this kind of talk I would've dressed for the occasion. *joking*

Mr. Conway- Your attire suits you just fine….I couldn't have done better if I'd dressed you myself.

Ciel- *looks at him* Can we get on with it?

Mr. Conway- My reason being here is I see you're young and I think you need a little guidance being from England and all. I don't see your parents, just you and your older brother?

Ciel- I don't see why my personal life is any of your concern.

Mr. Conway- I want to help you Ciel, so that you avoid…trouble at school. *crosses legs*

Ciel- I'll deal with it.

Mr. Conway stood up approaching Ciel's side.

Mr. Conway- I know you want to play big boy but I can see right through you. You're attending Toku High for another reason aren't you, school isn't the agenda…is it Ciel?

Ciel- I don't know what you're talking about, if you're done I have work to do.

Mr. Conway- Just stay out of it alright? The students at Toku High don't need any more scares, they've had enough already.

Ciel- You mean about the kidnappings?

Mr. Conway- They aren't…kidnappings. Students just…tend to…go missing sometimes.

Ciel- Once too many times.

Mr. Conway- *smirks* You're clever aren't you?

He went behind the chair as he slid his hands down the sides making Ciel uneasy.

Ciel- Let's end this game. *goes to stand up*

Mr. Conway- *pushes him back down* I don't think we're quite done yet.

Ciel- How dare you lay your hands on me!

Conway ruffled his hair playfully.

Mr. Conway- Oh come now Ciel, I mean you no harm. I want you to stay out of harm's way, out of trouble. Now I'm sorry for…grabbing you like I did.

Ciel smacked his hand away then got up, he rung calling for Sebastian but since he was already on his way over the butler entered the room. Mr. Conway moved from behind the desk and brushed his hair back but Sebastian was already aware of what happened.

Sebastian- Young master, is everything alright?

Ciel- …please see Mr. Conway out.

Sebastian- *nods* If you'll be so kind as to follow me.

Mr. Conway followed Sebastian then stopped at the door turning back to Ciel.

Mr. Conway- I'll see you at school tomorrow Ciel.

Sebastian was leading him and his two men towards the back exit where he let loose Pluto, they were unaware that they kept a demon hound guarding the manor.

Sebastian- You'll have to excuse me but the front entrance can't be accessed, I've just waxed the floors and they need to dry so we'll be taking the back exit.

Mr. Conway- Tell me something.

Sebastian- Yes?

Mr. Conway- How does a man like you end up working for a kid like that? He must pay you a lot of money.

Sebastian- Of course not, I humbly serve my master without pay or reward.

Mr. Conway- What kind of butler are you?

Sebastian- I am simply one hell of a butler, nothing more.

The butler dumped them outside finally and closed the door after waving goodbye, they then heard breathing on the back of their necks and turned around to see the demon hound snarling at them with sharp teeth. They dashed for the way out of the garden hedge maze while Pluto burned their tails until they made it to the car and drove off with lighting speed.

Sebastian- *smiles lightly*

The next day arrived at Toku High and the students were sitting through a meeting going over what happened yesterday. While both the principal and assistant principal were standing up there Ciel brought it out about what Mr. Conway had been doing. He even had pictures of the children who were being kept in their home basement, Sebastian did some late night traveling while they slept and gathered all the evidence they needed to nail them in front of everyone. After the details had been explained to police Ciel was asked to go down to the station for further questioning which he already expected and so he did while Sebastian stayed behind and tied up loose ends. Upon leaving the school Ciel was heading into the car and Mr. Conway grabbed the police guns while his hands were cuffed infront of him and pointed it at Ciel, he threatened to shoot him if anyone made a move. He shoved Ciel into the backseat of the car and got in the drivers and drove off heading to his home. He carried Ciel out of the back seat as he kicked and screamed trying to get free, Conway took him down into the basement and threw him on the floor.

Mr. Conway- *turns and locks door to basement* Try to turn me in? You were working undercover after all, I knew something was suspicious when a British boy and his butler had shown up.

Ciel pulled a knife and ran towards Conway but he knocked the knife out of his hand and grabbed him by the collar then threw him onto one of the used beds.

Ciel- Tch…

Mr. Conway- Relax, it will hurt less.

Meanwhile Sebastian could sense his master was in danger and so he headed out of the school but had started to get attacked by the same two guys who showed up at the manor. They were no match for Sebastian of course, a few hits and they were down for good. Some of the students saw Sebastian fighting and were shocked, Tory and Dave even witnessed it. The butler continued on his way to find Ciel, and he had a feeling he knew where he was, he saw the cop cars outside and the dead men on the ground and he knew something happened.

Back at the Conway's residence Ciel tried to crawl under the bed but Conway just pulled him back, he got on top of him and licked his cheek, Ciel turned away then reached for the nearest blunt object and hit him against the head.

Mr. Conway- I've had just about enough of you resisting. Can't you see I want to love you!

He started choking Ciel and the boy just struggled to free himself from the man's grip, it was useless as the boy fell unconscious. Sebastian arrived a few minutes later and found that the home was quiet but surely not empty, he encountered several armed men but just turned their guns against them using his demonic powers. He spared no one that got in his way, he needed to find his master quick. He came to a darkened hallway that had been lit with candles, he found himself wandering somewhere in the basement. There were pictures of little boys and girls on the walls, very inappropriate pictures, they were his hostages from the past few years. The pictures were taken of them being fondled and some even being raped. Conway was just up ahead sitting in a chair, his clothes had been undone a little, his pants unbuttoned, his shirt unbuttoned, his hair in a mess.

Sebastian- We meet yet once again, I'm sure you know why I've come.

Mr. Conway- He is safe and well, he's taking a bit of a nap, the poor thing was tired. *smirks*

Sebastian looked down on the floor seeing the Earl's shirt and pants, he looked up at Conway who was now missing from his seat.

Sebastian- Hm?

He appeared behind Sebastian placing a hand on his lower torso while a knife came to his neck.

Conway- I must admit, I find you very attractive. You'd sell big time across seas, they like them tall…*feels a little lower* and handsome.

Sebastian grabbed his arm and twisted it then adding a little pressure he broke it causing Conway to shriek in pain. He backed up then took off his shirt.

Sebastian- How repulsive, a ghoul in human skin.

Mr. Conway- Of course you'd figure it out, you're a demon. But I have something delicious waiting for me in the bedroom so I'm going to knock you out fast so that I can play with your body as well.

Sebastian- You can try.

Sebastian and Conway began to fight, but more and more as the butler tore Conway to shreds he transformed more and more getting stronger and stronger. He punched a hole through Sebastian's lower stomach, it wasn't huge but it didn't feel good even to a demon. He coughed up some blood but then grabbed Conway's face and began cracking his skull, the man had to get the demon off of him before he crushed his skull completely. In order to destroy a ghoul one needed to either destroy the brains or rip out one's spinal cord, and since bashing in his skull was easier the butler took that route. Conway dug into Sebastian's wound with his hand causing him to gasp and release his grip, he was then pinned to the ground as Conway kept his hand inside of the butler's stomach playing around with his insides and making Sebastian cringe in pain.

Sebastian- *moans in pain*

Mr. Conway- Yes, that's what I want to hear from you. I just wish it were moans of pleasure, but what's love without a little pain, eh?

Sebastian's eyes changed color and his hand moved to grab at him.

Mr. Conway- *pins his hand down* Relax, you're not going anywhere my love. I know all about you demons and I have something special planned for you and your little master.

Sebastian felt himself blackening out from the blood loss, he called upon the inner demons inside of him to give him strength. He pushed Conway off of him pushing against his chest and breaking a few of his ribs, he then jumped to his feet and licked the blood from his hand.

Mr. Conway- *holding chest* You won't get away…

Sebastian- I don't aim to leave just yet.

Sebastian dashed towards Conway and bit at his neck pulling a chunk of meat from him, he continued to eat away at his neck until his head had completely fallen off. He lied dead in a pool of blood as Sebastian went down the hall to get Ciel. He laid sleep in a bed, Sebastian went over to his bedside and touched his face lightly. Ciel woke up seeing his bloodied butler, but he was happy to see him.

Ciel- …S-Sebastian?

Sebastian- It's alright my lord, I've taken care of everything. Please forgive me, you shouldn't see me in such a mess.

Ciel- *sits up then feels he's nude and turns bright red* WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!

Sebastian laughed lightly.

Sebastian- Calm down, he was merely preparing you for what he wanted to happen.

Ciel- Preparing me? You mean….*turns away* Just shut up and get me dressed.

Sebastian- Of course. *smiles*

The police found the Conway residence and took it from there. Sebastian and Ciel returned to the manor and were able to send a letter to the Queen easing her thoughts. No longer would children be targeted at the school, and as for Czeh, he was caught trafficking kids and was thrown into jail and prosecuted to the highest, he may not have been working with Conway directly but he's done his share of bad work.

Sebastian- How many times do I have to tell you to wait for the cue? Start again.

Ciel stood infront of the butler holding the violin and started playing the melody again, Sebastian was his tutor for the evening. It would be a long time before Ciel agreed to go back to a public school…unless of course it was for the Queen. When it came to protecting the citizens of England he would do anything.


End file.
